


Sick Day

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Colds, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Voice Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: There’s an unfortunate cold going around, affecting nearly every human ego. The Host, as powerful and non-human he can seem at times, is affected as well, leaving his boyfriend to take care of the stubborn ego
Relationships: Dr. Iplier/The Host, Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Sick Day

Dr. Iplier sighed deeply as he went through the process of ordering more medication, selecting same-day delivery. Dark had approved his request for a budget adjustment immediately, probably as tired of the sickness traveling around the office as Dr. Iplier was. He hadn't spoken to any ego without a surgical mask on for the last few days, as whatever cold that was targeting the humans of the egos seemed incredibly contagious. Dr. Iplier had seen almost every ego in his clinic this week, but he hadn't had nearly enough medicine and vitamin C supplements to sustain the household. Hopefully, this large order should be enough to get them through the sudden influx of sickness.

The doctor groans as he drops into his desk chair, grabbing the large stack of files on his desk to double-check who he had seen already. Once the medication came in, he'd need to call each of them into the office to stock them up and give them instructions to take good care of themselves until they overcame the cold. Checking over the files indicated he had seen nearly everyone in the house- both Jims, Eric and Derek, Randal, Mike (he was sick often thanks to his sleep schedule, seeing him wasn't surprising), King, Ed, Yandere. Dark had dragged Wilford in, sick of his sniffling keeping Dark up all hours. Yancy and Illinois had both come in, poor things getting sick within their first month. So, in all, he had seen every human except for Silver, who was a superhero and didn't get sick very often, Magnum, who had probably been exposed to way worse on his pirate ship, and Host, who was isolated often enough that he could have avoided whatever was going around. Dr. Iplier was usually very up to date on Host's health, being both Host's primary doctor and his boyfriend. But, with all the sick egos coming into Dr. Iplier's clinic in a near steady flow, the doctor hadn't had a break in days. He had been sleeping in his office, ready for another sick ego to come at any minute. Without any medicine and the order not coming in for a few hours, Dr. Iplier had nothing to do. 

So, he posted a note on his door, with his phone number and instructions to call in the case of an emergency (sickness wouldn't stop the frequent stabbings and shootings, so he needed to still be ready for someone to come searching for him) and he headed off towards the library.

If the Host wasn't in his room or office, he was in the library. It was his favorite place to take a break from the chaos of the office, as very few egos were interested in literature. Sometimes Dark or Eric would spend time there, but they were quiet companions seeking some peace as well. The lights were off when Dr. Iplier entered the office, but that was the norm when Host was there by himself. He flicked the switch as he came in, walking towards the collection of comfortable chairs in the back of the library. Dr. Iplier was listening for Host's usual mummers of narration, but he couldn't hear him very well.

Dr. Iplier briefly wondered if Host wasn't actually in the library, but he turned the corner and saw his boyfriend curled up in his favorite chair. Host's mouth was moving, lips quirking as he narrated Dr. Iplier coming towards him. He was reading a braille book, he could read braille but often just narrated the text of books instead of bothering with it.

"Hey, Host, how are you doing? I'm sorry I haven't gotten to see you these last few days," Dr. Iplier greets as he takes a seat beside Host, leaning in to pat Host's leg.

"The Host responds that Dr. Iplier has nothing to apologize for-" Host delves into harsh coughing before finishing his thought. Still, Dr. Iplier would have interrupted him had Host not interrupted himself. He sounded absolutely _awful_ , voice rough and cracked when he spoke up. 

"Host, are you sick? Why didn't you tell me? You know I've been in the clinic, I could help," Dr. Iplier recoils his hand, grabbing hand sanitizer out of his pocket and cleaning his hands off. 

"The Host thinks that Dr. Iplier is being dramatic," Host says, dryly, as Dr. Iplier pulled out a surgical mask and puts it on.

"I cannot get sick, Host, I have to take care of every other sick person in this place. And that includes _you_ , you need to come to the clinic right now," Dr. Iplier stands up, indicating for Host to follow him.

"The Host knows that Dr. Iplier doesn't have any medication left so he doesn't understand what the doctor intends to do," Host grumbles, but he does stand to follow Dr. Iplier.

"I'm going to give you an exam to confirm that you're suffering from what everyone else has, and then I'm going to form your care plan to help you get over this as quickly as possible. You'll be first in line for medicine, too," Dr. I plier explains, wincing as he hears Host's voice crack as he narrates. Host valued his voice above everything, it's how he told his stories, how he used his Sight, and he did everything in his power to keep his throat in good health. "Have you tried throat coat? Should I order some of that?"

"The Host hasn't tried it, it's not good for people who are actively using their voices because numbing the throat can hide if there is more damage happening," Host explains as he follows Dr. Iplier into the clinic. He narrates himself to sit on the exam table, Dr. Iplier listens as Host quietly narrates everything Dr. Iplier is doing, from grabbing Host's file to gathering all of his examination tools and setting them on the counter closest to the table Host is sitting on.

Host continues to narrate the stages of Dr. Iplier's examination, except when Dr. Iplier examines his throat. His narration catches Dr. Iplier flinching as he turns to clean off his tools. That's not a good sign. Dr. Iplier sighs as he grabs Host's file, jotting some notes down before facing Host.

"Well, it looks like you've got the same thing all the others have. It seems like the worst of it is your throat, so we'll be getting you loaded up with cough medicine and tea and honey, and you'll have to be on vocal rest until the swelling goes down, and once your cough is cleared up-"

"The Host interrupts Dr. Iplier because he believes that he heard Dr. Iplier say he needs to be on vocal rest. The Host is sure that is a mistake since Dr. Iplier knows that the Host needs his voice to use his Sight," Host coughs slightly, clearing his throat after speaking.

"Host, your throat is fucked. It's absolutely disgusting, and it will not heal if you're constantly speaking. I don't want to take your Sight away, but it's for your health, okay? You were actually blind for a bit before you learned how to control it, I know you're able to function without it," Dr. Iplier reassures Host as best as he can, but Host is glowering at him with a rare display of anger. "I'll gag you if I have to. As your doctor, I can't allow you to continue causing damage,"

"As the Host's boyfriend, you should be more considerate of what taking his Sight away entails," Host is practically pouting, crossing his arms defensively.

"As your boyfriend, I care about your health even more. So, are you going to be a good patient and stop narrating voluntarily, or am I going to need to get the gag?" Dr. Iplier mirrors Host's crossed arms pose, he knows how to butt heads with Host. Host is self-destructive at the best of times, after all.

"It's the doctor's gag, not the Host's,"

"Will you just shut up before you make your throat any worse?" Dr. Iplier asks in exasperation, raising his eyebrow as Host continues to mumble his narrations.

"The Host will stop speaking of his own accord," Host grumbles in defeat, pressing his lips shut after speaking. Dr. Iplier rubs soothing circles on Host's back as Host tenses up, his Sight leaving him suddenly once he stops talking. He hates it, hates actually being blind, utterly unaware of what's around him. 

He had been blind in the early days after his transition from the Author into the Host, not knowing how to use his Sight properly, only able to get random visions, unable to tell what was currently happening and what was something from the past or future. He at least knew how to control his visions, so he wouldn't have any of that confusion now. But, he hadn't needed to build up his spacial awareness the same way most blind people did, he learned how to manage his Sight before really developing his other senses. So, he could function, but needed to rely heavily on others for assistance.

"Thank you, Host. It's for the best, you should be back in speaking shape in the next day or two. And don't worry, we'll stay here or in your room unless you want to leave. I'll stay with you every moment, okay?" Dr. Iplier's words are actually reassuring to Host. If Dr. Iplier was with him, he at least wouldn't be in danger of sneak attacks or anything ridiculous like that. Absurd as the thought of a sneak attack was, Host was aware they occurred around here. Host was never victim to them, as it was (usually) impossible to sneak up on him, but he had heard many tales of ambushes.

Host glances towards where he approximates Dr. Iplier's desk to be when he hears the doctor's phone buzz. Dr. Iplier gets up, grabbing his phone off the desk and sighing when he reads the message.

"I know I just said I wouldn't leave your side, but the medication is here, I need to get Google to help me bring it here and then he can stay and help me with creating care plans for everyone. I'll be right back, okay? I think you know your way around here fine, but don't leave the office without me," Host nods in response, listening to Dr. Iplier's footsteps as he hurriedly exits the room, the door loudly shutting behind him.

Host could get up, wander the room, but there wasn't really a point to the action. It wasn't like he could look at anything to pass the time. He idly wished he had brought the book with him, he had been reading a braille book to try and spare his voice a bit. He was stubborn, but he wasn't stupid; he knew he was sick, and knew his throat was taking the brunt of the illness. He also knew that Dr. Iplier wouldn't hesitate to take away his Sight for the sake of his health, which is why he had been okay with not seeing his boyfriend for the past few days. Honestly, Dr. Iplier should have been suspicious of his health earlier, Host almost always came to visit when Dr. Iplier was too busy to leave the clinic. 

Well, Dr. Iplier had been busy. Host had narrated to the source of the sickness as soon as he felt a tickle in his throat and found that nearly every human ego was starting to suffer from various cold symptoms. Host jumped slightly when the door opened but relaxed when he heard the voice of Google.

"Hello, Host," Google greets in his usual low tone of indifference. Host waves in response, thinking that Dr. Iplier would definitely smack him if he heard Host talking so soon after agreeing to not speak. "Ah, so the doctor really did convince you to engage in vocal rest. My analysis of Host's past behaviors indicated that Host would show defiance as soon as granted the opportunity,"

Host hears something substantial drop, probably Google putting down the box of medication he had been carrying. He shrugs in response to Google. 

"Well, can I help you to the doctor's desk chair? We're going to need the examination table for all the others," Host shakes his head; he doesn't need help finding his way around his boyfriend's clinic. Host hears a low metallic rumble- the egos' best guess is that the sound is Google's "laughter," but he always denies that he can feel amusement. Host hops off of the table, turning and walking straight towards where he knows Dr. Iplier's desk is- but his foot suddenly catches on something, sending him tumbling forward.

Strong synthetic hands grab him and pull him upright before he lands on anything, and Host is nearly embarrassed by how he has to recover his breath. He glowers at where he thinks Google's face is as he hears that metallic rumble again. “I am _mostly_ three laws compliant. I cannot allow a human to come to harm through inaction,"

Host doesn't comment on the "mostly" part of the sentence- because why would the inaction rule need to be followed when Google could directly kill humans- instead choosing to grab onto Google's arm.

"I take this as you are accepting my offer of assistance?" Google says, confirming before leading Host anywhere. Host nods, letting Google guide him around the box and over to Dr. Iplier's desk, then he helps guide Host to sit in the desk chair. The door to the clinic opens then, two pairs of footsteps entering the room.

"Oh, thank you, Google, we will need the exam table in a minute. And thanks for the help, Bing," both androids accept the thanks politely, Bing saying goodbye almost immediately after placing the box down. Probably off in a rush to do something stupid.

"Google, could you page the Jims? We'll just take everyone one at a time and hopefully get through them all before dinner," Google hums in affirmation, Host can imagine his eyes flaring blue while the android sends a message to the Jims. Host settles into the chair, really wishing he had brought his book. It would be a long day.

It was unbearably dull to listen to Google and Dr. Iplier reexamine everyone, discussing the symptoms before agreeing what medication that person would get, along with any other instructions. The Jims were to avoid fieldwork since they never took precautions for bad weather. It was suggested that staying away from his dad and de-stressing would help Eric. Mike needed sleep medication on top of his cold medicine. King needed to stay inside, Ed needed to stay away from children, Yandere couldn't go to school. Wilford had to take a few days off of recording to recover his strength. Yancy was instructed to take up vocal rest, and Illinois couldn't adventure until Dr. Iplier gave him the okay. Dr. Iplier was not very popular that day, though everyone did agree to follow his instructions. 

Host was going positively stir crazy by the end of the day, ready to scream in frustration. He slammed his hands on Dr. Iplier's desk the second Illinois left the room, knowing it would gather the attention of the others.

"I take it you're tired of being cooped up?" Dr. Iplier calls over, surely still cleaning off his tools while Google finished taking notes on the inventory after giving medication to most of the egos. 

Host made a face that he hoped could easily be interpreted as "you think?"

"Since that's all taken care of, we can go and get dinner before going to get a book and heading to bed, alright?" Host couldn't help but pout at Dr. Iplier, knowing that dinner needs to be cooked, and that meant more waiting, but he knew his boyfriend wouldn't let him go to bed without eating, so he nodded. 

Dr. Iplier made a giant batch of soup for dinner, leaving the nearly full pot on the stove for ease of reheating, along with setting a note on the counter that said everyone was welcome to have some. He brought Host a full bowl and a glass of water, sitting next to him with his own meal shortly afterward. They were joined by Dark and Wilford, who both seemed sympathetic towards Host.

Host didn't miss when Dark mumbled "I wish Wilford would be able to keep quiet for a few minutes," 

Whether Dark was referring to the constant sniffles and coughs or was referring to being tired of Wilford talking his ear off while he couldn't record, Host was uncertain. Dinner was lovely, Dr. Iplier had done a good job seasoning it, and the conversation was entertaining at least. Host had quite a few additions he would have liked to make, but kept quiet. He wasn't confident that Dr. Iplier had been joking about gagging him, and he wasn't going to risk any situation that was going to have him be on the receiving end of that treatment. 

At that point, he had to move his focus to the soup, ignoring his wandering thoughts and musings on some serious sensory deprivation play with his boyfriend. Thankfully, Dr. Iplier didn't notice him flush, that would have sent him right back into overly doting doctor mode very quickly.

Host ate slowly, savoring the meal, taking time to appreciate the taste instead of needing to chew as fast as possible so he could continue his narrations. It was nice, in a way. And Host didn't mind Dr. Iplier's fussing, letting Host sit back and really take a break. It would be nicer if this all was by choice, but he didn't really mind it how he thought he would. Wilford and Dark excuse themselves before Host and Dr. Iplier are done, letting the two have a rare moment to enjoy each other's company.

"It's weird being around you without your narrations. It's like when you turn off a white noise machine," Dr. Iplier's spoon clinks against his bowl, probably him setting it down. Host shrugs, not able to think of any better response to give without speaking. Dr. Iplier takes a breath, about to say something else, but then the peace of the evening is interrupted by loud screaming from the hall.

The screaming gets louder, presumably getting closer, followed by multiple pairs of footsteps and out of breath laughter. The sounds fade as whatever the hell that was passed by the kitchen, leaving Host and Dr. Iplier sitting in silence once more.

"Holy shit, did you see that?" Dr. Iplier questions, disbelief evident in his voice.

"I'm blind, you dumbass," Host croaks in response, though his voice does sound a little bit better than it had earlier. Dr. Iplier slaps the table as he begins to laugh, hard enough that there are probably tears in his eyes. Host finds himself starting to pout as Dr. Iplier continues to laugh, unable to find the situation as his partner does. Dr. Iplier finally takes some deep breaths, calming down enough to speak.

"I'm sorry, Host, I'm not laughing at you, that was just really funny. I'll have to tell you about what they were doing when you can narrate it, I'm sorry that I forgot you couldn't see," Host smiles slightly when Dr. Iplier takes his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Are you finished? I'll do the dishes, and we can go to bed,"

Host nods, grabbing his bowl and holding it in Dr. Iplier's direction. He listens as Dr. Iplier does the dishes, humming to himself as he works. Usually Host would be narrating his actions, or likely narrating the actions of others in the household, but instead he just sat, and thought. Not being able to look into the lives of others was making him realise just how nosy he was, because it was torturous to not be able to find out what was going on around the house. It wasn't long before Dr. Iplier was done, offering his arm to Host to help him to his room. Dr. Iplier and Host had separate rooms, but they both had some clothes in the other's room for when they wanted to stay over, so Dr. Iplier wouldn't need to leave. Host is getting changed, assuming that Dr. Iplier is doing the same thing when the doctor suddenly huffs.

"I had promised we'd go and get you a book, I totally forgot," he explains when Host raises an eyebrow at him. Host gestures towards his bookshelves, he knows there are some written in braille on one of the shelves. Dr. Iplier sighs in relief, walking over to the shelves while Host finishes changing. 

"How about this one?" Dr. Iplier offers Host a book as he walks to the shelves. Host smiles as he fingers skim the title; it's one of his favorites to read when he doesn't want to use his Sight for reading. He nods at Dr. Iplier, who probably has a pleased smile on his face at remembering which of the braille titles Host really enjoyed. 

A short time later, the two are settling into bed, both in need of a long night of rest. 

"You think I can get away with opening the clinic late tomorrow?" Dr. Iplier asks, taking a break from his own reading. Host nods readily, Dr. Iplier had stocked everyone who was sick with more than enough drugs to last them until the colds passed, so no one should have reason to visit. With everyone sick, the general chaos should die down, but whatever happened during dinner indicated that that wasn't the case.

"I may just take the whole day off. We can have a lazy day, just read and drink tea or put on a movie or something. What do you think?"

"Not the movie," Host mumbles, earning a laugh from his partner.

"You're right, not a movie. Hopefully, your throat will be healed up in time for this weekend's movie night,"

Host hums slightly, setting his book to the side. Dr. Iplier presses a kiss to his head once he's settled and laying down, letting Host drift off with a smile on his face.


End file.
